


Between Us Two

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us Two

“Hey ‘Rick…”

“Hey.”

His smirk is clear even as he moves to kiss her, nudging her slightly. The two of them have been friends for years and yet Derrick knows that by taking a chance on this girl he is taking a bigger risk than usual.

“So… long day?”

“Of course.”

“Tired?”

“Yeah… sing to me?”

Derrick smirks and laughs softly. 

“You really love the Britney huh?”

“Nope, I love you… Britney kinda comes with you.”


End file.
